


When Faye Can't Sleep

by bluefirebabe



Series: my rp auditions [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: (or else I would've put more comphet in), Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War, Ram Village - Freeform, originally a roleplay audition, taking a walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe
Summary: Faye is restless and needs to do something other than lie awake with her disturbing thoughts.
Relationships: also she loves her Nana and friends, but I tried to keep that down as much as I could, it's Faye so there's some unrequited stuff for Alm in there
Series: my rp auditions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861501
Kudos: 4





	When Faye Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a roleplay audition so, again, formatting might be wack!

Faye returned to Ram Village, after the war, while everyone else went on to greater things. She didn’t care so much about most of the army, but her friends and  _ Alm  _ were gone from the village. It was just Faye there, farming the crops, caring for her Nana, and never moving on.

Now she had just finished preparing tea for Nana. Her parents could take care of themselves still, but Nana was getting old. It fell to Faye to take care of her these days. And she did it dutifully—as well as doing the hunting, sewing, and other chores for her family. She set the cup of tea on Nana’s bedside table. The woman was asleep early today (the sun had only just begun to set), which did worry Faye… Well, at least there would be tea for her when she woke up.

With her family all taken care of, her thoughts began to wander again. Many suitors (if the farmboys of Ram needed to use such a fancy word) wanted Faye’s attention, while she was focused on just Alm. She barely gave the other men a second thought. Eventually, she’d need to settle down… Even if her dream wouldn’t come true with Alm, she could hope for some type of fulfillment of it. Although she was doing a pretty good job without a partner, just working in the fields.

Still… It got pretty lonely in Ram. Lonelier still a few hours later, when it was nighttime and everyone was quiet, asleep. Everyone except for Faye, who couldn’t get any shut-eye. There’d been many restless nights during the war (thinking about the horrors she’d seen or the wonder of Alm usually kept her up), but that shouldn’t happen during these peaceful days. Yet Faye still found herself laying awake, just staring at the ceiling oftentimes, although her mind was usually racing.. Loneliness and boredom caught up to her when she was alone with her thoughts, she guessed.

And she also thought about Slayde. She thought about all the way back when he had come to Ram and nearly killed her and her friends. They were all little kids when it happened, but Faye could still remember that as clear as day now when she shut her eyes. If it weren’t for Mycen and Alm, she’d be  _ dead _ . Even though she’d survived, it still stuck strongly with her. It’d been way too close a call, not to mention the impact being that close to a real battle at such a young age had left on her.

The girl thought about battles she’d fought in. They didn’t lose too many people during it all, yet the enemy deaths stuck with her. Back then she’d just thrown herself at Alm’s enemies, shooting them all down without much of a second thought (after she’d gotten experienced, at least). She still couldn’t really feel too bad for the enemy soldiers, but the thought of someone like herself attacking Alm’s side induced panic. A relentless killer, driven by pointless, unrequited feelings… That sounded horrifying, although maybe it was just Faye.

She figured she needed to go out and do something to keep her mind off of… things. Faye peeked into her Nana’s room one last time to check that she was okay. All looked well, so she grabbed her bow and quiver(she likely wouldn’t need it; it was really a just force of habit these days) and left the house—a cottage, really.

Faye headed out, not really sure where to go. She followed a familiar path, although this time around it wasn’t full of Terrors. If she saw one of those again, well, she’d freak out for sure. The path was peaceful, however, allowing Faye to get her head cleared. The path was less clear than it had been the first time she’d walked on it, yet Faye found the grass under her boots nice.

“Hm…? How did I end up out here already?” After what seemed like just a few minutes of walking (it was really an hour or two), she’d arrived somewhere familiar. The Thieves’ Shrine, it was called, if she remembered right. This was where she’d first gotten her bow and become an archer. She remembered picking that class over the others because she was already used to hunting. It turned out that shooting people was different from rabbits—It was the guilt, she thought, so she had made sure to get rid of that early on. Alm didn’t need people too shy to kill for him in his army, Faye had been certain.

But that was, for once, enough about Alm. Faye headed forward towards the Mila Shrine. Sure, Mila was gone now, but Faye still wondered if the Mother could offer her some sort of guidance. Or at least take her thanks. A walk down here had helped her thoughts settle. Maybe in a few days she could come back and reminisce again, if she still couldn’t quiet her brain.

She found herself wandering a lot further down the path they’d first traveled in the Deliverance as the nights went on. A little later, when there weren't so many people in Ram to look after, she'd stay out for days at a time.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> still not really in the groove to update my other fic but,,,, take this for now


End file.
